bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
Kill Oscar (Part II)
Debrief The story picks up where the previous episode of "The Bionic Woman" left off with Oscar Goldman, Lynda Wilson and Peggy Callahan (previously abducted during the events of the prior episode) still being held captive in Dr. Franklin's complex. Jaime Sommers is hospitalized and lies close to death resulting from her recent battle with two fembots and it's up to Steve Austin to mount an unauthorized mission to locate and infiltrate Franklin's base to rescue Oscar and Callahan. However, Steve and Rudy Wells are unaware that Rudy's assistant, Lynda Wilson, was replaced by a fembot and is monitoring their every move. With his ability to see and hear everything through the fembot duplicate of Wilson, Franklin sets up a trap in anticipation of Steve's arrival. Plot After a short visit to the hospital, and devastated upon learning about Jaime’s critical condition, Steve soon goes to Oscar's office where NSB Chief Supervisor Hanson has taken charge during Oscar's absence. Hanson is unwavering in his quest to destroy the enemy at all cost despite Jaime Sommer’s claims of robots which the chief inspector considers highly unlikely. He intends to execute Oscar’s last orders to the letter and warns Steve not to intervene with any rescue attempts. Upon learning about a possible robot infiltration, which Steve doesn't consider too far fetched (possibly due to his encounter with Dolenz's Robots years prior), he requests of Rudy to temporally revive Jaime long enough to gather information regarding the incident with fight she had in Callahan's apartment. Her account of the facts has Rudy believing that the sensitivity in her bionic ear wasn’t due to a malfunction but that she was actually picking up the fembot’s high frequency signal. Rudy and Steve briefly leave to rig up an oscillator in hopes of duplicating the fembot's signal, unaware that the fembot duplicate of Linda is spying on them monitoring their every move. They return to Jaime’s room where they successfully duplicate the high pitch ultrasound to her bionic hearing and determine the fembots’ transmitting frequency. Steve feeds the frequency information provided by Jaime through an OSI computer satellite to pinpoint the exact location of its source. The computer gives the latitude and longitude of Franklin’s base, which is the site of an old abandoned OSI complex. The spying fembot’s eyes send this information directly to base. Franklin then prepares to set up a trap in anticipation of Steve's arrival. Steve borrows a helicopter and flies to the given location. Upon landing he rescues whom he believes is Callahan. Behind a corner Katy is poised ready to spring on Steve with an iron rod. Franklin watches as the other fembot leads Steve to Katy's position. When Franklin gives the attack order, Katy attempts to strike Steve with an iron rod but hits Callahan instead, accidentally knocking off the other fembot's facemask and exposing her as a fembot. Steve grabs another nearby iron rod and defends himself against the engaging fembots. He holds his own at first but the two fembots eventually corner him. Franklin taunts him and orders him to surrender but instead Steve hurls the metal rod at a transmission panel to disable it. Unable to receive transmission orders from Franklin, the robots wander aimlessly and go berserk. Inside the complex, Steve finds the captive Lynda Wilson and releases her. Then he makes his way to the main control room where he spots Franklin across the room. Franklin, as he makes an escape, tries to stop Steve by activating two sliding steel doors to close in on the bionic operative. On his way to pursue the escaping Franklin, Steve also finds and frees the captive Oscar who informs him of Callahan’s untimely death. Franklin sends his armed guards to go after Steve, Oscar and Lynda to help ensure his own escape. The guards fire upon Steve and Oscar. A stray bullet impacts a control panel setting fire to the complex. The prisoners successfully make their way out of Franklin’s complex and then escape the grounds by helicopter. Back on the ground, Franklin reveals his triumph of having duped the enemy to the captive Callahan (who is not dead as Oscar previously told Steve earlier). His plan worked. Franklin will now destroy this base by remote detonation to make the OSI believe that they succeeded in defeating his operation, after which he will proceed to his other complex to begin the next phase of his plan. Once recovered from his emotions, Oscar orders Hanson to sweep the OSI building for any possibilities of Franklin’s robots that might still be infiltrating the OSI. He then calls the State Secretary to ask that the Weather Control System be transferred to a safer place for precautionary measures, owing to the fact that they have no proof whatsoever that Franklin was killed in the explosion that destroyed his base. Unbeknownst to the government that this new location is Franklin’s second covert base. Meanwhile at Rudy's lab, Steve and Rudy marvel over the striking resemblance between Linda and the now deactivated fembot duplicate. Rudy admires Franklin's work; a very ingenious scientist. However Rudy discovers a flaw in Franklin's design. The fembot had an extreme weight of more than twice of what a similar sized human would weigh. This was due to the robot being constructed of heavy duty steel gears and gadgets. In Oscar’s office, while waiting for his boss to finish his call, Steve becomes suspicious when he notices Oscar's shoes are leaving a heavy footprint on the carpet. Discreetly, Steve throws a pencil in the path of where Oscar is walking. When Oscar unwittingly steps on the pencil, it is crushed into tiny fragments by the extreme weight. One possible conclusion: Oscar is a robot. Steve hurries back to the lab with his discovery but Rudy is reluctant to believe it at first. Steve is convinced that it accounts for the shift in weight when he tried to take off in the helicopter at Franklin’s base, and explains why the mad scientist didn’t go to great lengths to stop Steve's rescues attempt when the spying Lynda-fembot fed the information about him discovering Franklin's base earlier. Rudy is now convinced that Franklin wanted Steve to rescue the robot Oscar to bring him back to the OSI where he could have complete control over the operations. The Oscar robot makes an impromptu entrance into Rudy Wells' lab interrupting what looks to be a suspicious conversation between Rudy and Steve. He orders Steve to go to Hawaii on a special mission and despite the urgency Steve declines, stating more pressing matters in Washington. The robot Oscar accedes to Steve’s request to delay the mission until the following day. Over at Franklin’s new complex at Saint Emil Island, the real captive Oscar watches Steve’s reject a direct order from the Oscar robot. Oscar fibs to Franklin about his operative’s often insubordinate behavior in turning him down on many assignments, but Franklin is not convinced. He orders the Oscar robot to dispose of Steve Austin. The Oscar robot then contacts the NSB and issues a warrant for Steve’s arrest on the suspicion of his being one of Franklin’s robots. Jack Hanson follows orders and soon corners Steve in the OSI parking lot. A Geiger counter scan reads a high level of radiation from Steve’s bionic limbs. Steve makes his escape evading Hanson’s attempt to arrest him by climbing onto the roof a moving van and then jumping over a wall. Steve goes to Linda Wilson’s apartment to seek refuge. There he calls Rudy to ask him to meet him in Jaime’s room at the hospital. Disguised as an orderly to avoid attracting attention to himself, Steve enters Jaime’s room where Rudy has set up a microwave device that will scramble the robot’s signals - hoping Franklin will believe this is a malfunction while they work at putting the Oscar robot out of commission for good. Following a quick call to Oscar robot telling him that Jaime is claiming he is a robot, Franklin commands the Oscar robot to go to Jaime’s room and kill her. Rudy then disappears behind a screen and waits for the enemy to make his entrance. The Oscar robot walks in and attempts to kill the sleeping patient with his bare hands but instead it’s Steve who leaps out of the bed. They engage in a fight, which eventually ends with Steve being the victor by disconnecting the power supply behind the robot’s head at the base of the neck. Their victory is short-lived when a frightened Linda comes running in with the news that her fembot duplicate has taken life. When Rudy Wells, Steve Austin and a fully recovered Jaime Sommers enters the lab, Franklin’s voice comes through the fembot Lynda’s mouthpiece speaker to inform them that he is now in possession of the weather control machine. The hurricane raging outside is undeniable proof of his allegation. The story concludes on the following episode of "The Bionic Woman" . Related Episodes * Kill Oscar * Kill Oscar (Part III) * Fembots in Las Vegas * Fembots in Las Vegas (Part II) Credits * Production Number: 45499 * Airdate: October 31, 1976 * Story by: Arthur Rowe & Oliver Crawford * Teleplay by: William T. Zacha * Directed by: Barry Crane Guest Stars * John Houseman - Dr. Franklin * Jennifer Darling - Peggy Callahan * Corrine Michaels - Lynda Wilson * Jack L. Ging - Chief Inspector Hanson * Janice Whitby - Katy * John Dewey-Carter - Rawlins * Lindsay Wagner - Jaime Sommers * James R. Parkes - Guard * Don Fenwick - 1st Agent * Larry French - 2nd Agent Quotes Lynda: Boy, it's spooky looking at myself. Rudy: Not only that - d'you know she weighs 482 pounds? Lynda: Well, that teaches me one thing. Steve: What's that? Lynda: I better go on a diet. ---- Rudy: Now, let's see if we can bring it back to life. Steve: You sure you want to? Rudy: Why? Steve: I've seen one of these things in action. It's not just a Tinker Toy. Rudy: Don't worry about a thing. Steve: I wish you hadn't said that. Trivia * Although this was an official Six Million Dollar Man episode, this episode later went into The Bionic Woman syndication package. * In the clips from "Kill Oscar (Part I)", they show a phone conversation between Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers that was edited out of the episode. It could've been removed from the clips, but was still in there when the show went to syndication. * This is the second time that Steve Austin faced off against a robot duplicate of Oscar Goldman. The first incident was against a robot duplicate built by Dr. Chester Dolenz two years prior in the episode "Return of the Robot Maker" . Nitpicks * What happened to Baron Constantine? After all, he did finance Dr. Franklin's entire operation. * If you watch the "Previously, on..." segment at the beginning of the episode closely, the sequence where Jaime Sommers jumps out of Callahan's window is obviously one that was never used, because it looks like the stuntwoman Rita Egleston lost control during her jump. Scenes Deleted In Syndication 406